The Married and Family Life of Tiffany and Nathaniel
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: All of your favorite characters return for the sequel! What will happen when Alvin is proclaimed 'The Chosen One' at his parents high school reunion, who has to take away the ice powers of the girl of his dreams in order for his healing powers to be taken away? (Readers, this was the plan I had for The Girl with the Ice Powers and the Boy with the Healing Powers) Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. I don't owe MCL, but I do owe my OC's: Tiffany, Alvin, Emily, Victoria, Alexander, Adam, Ariel, Sara, Jake, and Dave (Ms. Trixie's ex-boyfriend) This is for my entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. All of your favorite character return, including some new ones for the amazing sequel. Will include The Girl with The Ice Powers and the Boy with The Healing Powers, as the high school reunion approaches, the birth of babies, and lots of other amazing things! Find out what will happen in this amazing sequel!**

**Love, charlielifelover.**

**Chapter One: An Amazing Surprise**

Amber's POV

It's positive. The test is positive. I wonder how Armin will react. I'm sure he'll be proud.

Castiel's POV

"Castiel, babe, I've got great news!" the voice of my wife Iris exclaimed. "Iris, what is it?" I asked. "I'm pregnant. Eight months to be exact, and I didn't find out until now!" She freaked me out. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. The high school reunion is in four months, and the twins would be three months old," I said, still happy. I should call Nathaniel.

Nathaniel's POV

I was driving home from work when my phone rang. It was Castiel. "Hello?" _"Hey, Nathaniel! Castiel here!" _"Hey Castiel. It's been a while, right," I say remembering the moments. _"Oh, yeah. Iris is pregnant." _I was shocked. "Tiffany and I send our congratulations. See you at the reunion." _"Yeah, you too."_

The call ended. I happily told Tiffany the good news, and she was overjoyed, as she couldn't wait to go to the reunion. Emilia and Ken would be going to the reunion and they can't wait to see the twins again. Kentin and Emilia were made the godparents. Now, we put the twins to sleep for their nap.

End Chapter One

**Sorry if it's short, I'll make up for it in the second chapter!**

**~charlielifelover~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. I don't owe MCL, but I do owe my OC's: Tiffany, Alvin, Emily, Victoria, Alexander, Adam, Ariel, Sara, Jake, and Dave (Ms. Trixie's ex-boyfriend) This is for my entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. All of your favorite character return, including some new ones for the amazing sequel. Will include The Girl with The Ice Powers and the Boy with The Healing Powers, as the high school reunion approaches, the birth of babies, and lots of other amazing things! Find out what will happen in this amazing sequel!**

**Love, charlielifelover.**

**Just a quick note before I begin, I will do replies to my reviews.**

**Guest (TheRandomFujoshi): Thank you so much for the review! Hope to see you on here and posting stories...**

**ChloeGoesRawrrxX: The twin's names are Alexander and Victoria, sent you a reply by PM.**

**So, those are all my reviews... I'm hoping to get more. I really should set a goal. So... here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Iris and Castiel's Twins**

Iris's POV

"Ahhh!" I screamed. "This is so painful!" I continued pushing and screaming until I heard two loud wails. Castiel squeezed my hand. "Iris... You did it. We're parents now!" I rolled my eyes. "Castiel... you know we have two children already." A light red blush came up. "Oops. Sorry." The twins were washed and we were soon able to hold them. "Well? What should we name them?" Castiel asked me. I looked at the twins. "Let's see... Our son looks like an Adam and our daughter looks like an Ariel." Castiel chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Those names are nice, I like them. I'll get Alvin and Emily. They were so excited." I smile and nod. "Okay, dear."

Castiel's POV

The parents have already seen the twins. Now, I'm holding Alvin and Emily's hands. "Ooh! I can't wait!" squeals Emily. I chuckle. "Emily, we are in a hospital. Please quiet down." I say to her calmly. "Sorry!" Emily says, sighing.

Iris's POV

The door opens, and Alvin and Emily run in. Well, mostly Emily. The doctor says that the twins are healthy enough to go home today! Wow, could this day get any better?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. I don't owe MCL, but I do owe my OC's: Tiffany, Alvin, Emily, Victoria, Alexander, Adam, Ariel, Sara, Jake, and Dave (Ms. Trixie's ex-boyfriend) This is for my entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. All of your favorite character return, including some new ones for the amazing sequel. Will include The Girl with The Ice Powers and the Boy with The Healing Powers, as the high school reunion approaches, the birth of babies, and lots of other amazing things! Find out what will happen in this amazing sequel!**

**Love, charlielifelover.**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter is late, been busy with other things...**

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

**Violette's POV**

I brush my violet hair. Then, my husband comes in with Sara, our daughter we adopted when she was just a baby. She was cursed with ice powers, and the only way to get rid of them is to meet a guy who had ice powers.

** Alvin's POV**

I brushed my red hair. Tonight is the night I would be seeing my parent's high school, for the first time. That would be the school I would be going to when I complete Grade Eight. My little sister, Emily runs in. She's eight, and I'm nine. She just loves the twins, and I have to admit, they are pretty cute. After getting ready, I raced Emily downstairs, and we head off to the reunion.

**Amber's POV**

I keep a close eye on Lilia and Myla, our identical twin daughters, who both have Armin's blue eyes and black hair. When they were going to start kindergarten, we took them to the hair salon to have one streak of a highlight colour of their choice for a permanent look. That is the only way we can tell them apart. Myla's streak of hair is a dark purple. Lilia's streak is a dark pink. When the twins found out that they would be big sisters, they were overjoyed with excitement. Lilia had beaten Myla 50 times, and Myla got pretty upset. The two love to play video games, and sometimes, Armin joins his daughters. I sigh. I'm hoping that this baby won't like to play video games, but if they do, I wouldn't have a problem. We arrived at the school, and saw a young lady. "Hello, I'm Trixie. I'm Miss. Shermansky's daughter, who took over for her when she died. It's a pleasure to meet you." A meow was heard. "This is Midnight, my cat." Then, she waved goodbye, as she had to put her pet back into her office.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I walk into the gym with Tiffany, while pushing the carriage. Tiffany was holding onto a big bag, in which she packed the formula, baby wipes, diapers, baby bottles, you name them, she packed so many of each. "Look! There's Leigh and Rosalya!" I shout happily.

**Rosalya's POV**

" Babies! Yay!" I cheer.

**Leigh's POV**

Rosalya can be real crazy with babies.

**Alvin's POV**

I run up to the daughter of Alexy and Violette, and snatched one of her gloves.

**No One's POV**

Sara gasped as her glove came off. All of the parents stopped talking. "Alvin! Give me my glove!" she shouted. However, Alvin shook his head. "No!" he shouted.

**Sara's POV**

I heard Alvin yell no. I then thrust my hands at him. "I said give me my glove!" Ice shot out of my hands, Alvin dropped my glove, and I picked it up sighing, while putting it back on. I then run out of the hall in fear. "Sara!" I heard my mother call.

**Alexy's POV**

"Bye everyone!" I exclaimed, running after my wife. Oh, man. This is terrible. Sara revealed her powers. What will happen now?

**Alvin's POV**

I'm scared. I scared Sara off. What will I do?

**No One's POV**

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the spirit of Principal Shermansky appeared. "Young Alvin. I now bestow thee with healing powers. The only way for them to go away is to heal Sara's ice powers," the spirit said. Then, in another flash of light, the spirit disappeared.

**Emily's POV**

My brother has healing powers! Wow, way cool.

* * *

**So, that's the end of Chapter Three. A good, long chapter for you readers. Anyway; next chapter titled: Trust Me, Please. See you then!**

**Love, charlielifelover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. I don't owe MCL, but I do owe my OC's: Tiffany, Alvin, Emily, Victoria, Alexander, Adam, Ariel, Sara, Jake, and Dave (Ms. Trixie's ex-boyfriend) This is for my entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. All of your favorite character return, including some new ones for the amazing sequel. Will include The Girl with The Ice Powers and the Boy with The Healing Powers, as the high school reunion approaches, the birth of babies, and lots of other amazing things! Find out what will happen in this amazing sequel!**

**Love, charlielifelover.**

**Chapter Four: Trust Me, Please**

**A few years later...**

**Alvin's POV**

"Okay, I've got to do this. I need to get Sara trust me, so I can get rid of her ice powers," I muttered. When I was nine years old, I took off the gloves of Sara, and she showed her ice powers. In fear, she ran out of the gym. Now, a few years after this happened, the girl I found beautiful has not talked to me. I've got to get her to talk. But how? How will I talk to her?

**Sara's POV**

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel," I muttered to myself. I was now a young, fourteen year old girl. Ever since the incident when I was eight years old, I had gotten a new pair of gloves to protect myself from my ice powers.

_**Flashback Start**_

**_No one's POV_**

_"Alvin! Give me my glove!" Sara shouted. "No!" Alvin yelled. Sara then threw her hand at Alvin. "I said give me my glove!" Ice shot out of her hand._

**_End Flashback_**

**_(Back to Sara's POV)_**

The incident still haunts me dearly. Then my mother called me down, and I got into her car, and she drove me to school. "Have a good day, sweetie!" she called out, then she left for work. My mother is a artist, and my father is a fashion designer. They both make a lot of money, which is really great. Now, I am ready to face my first day at Sweet Amoris High School.

**Alvin's POV**

I see Sara, and run up to her. "Sara! Please trust me! I can help you!" I say. She turned to me. "Leave me alone. Please." She left.

A knock on my room door disturbs me. "Alvin? It's Emily. Can I come in?" she asked. "Yes," I reply. She then helps me get over the fact that Sara doesn't want to be asked a lot, just only sometimes. I thanked her for the advice.

**Sara's POV**

I heard a rustling in the bush. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be," I muttered. Then, Alvin appeared. The rustling stopped, and a man jumped out.

**Alvin's POV**

I gasped. It was Jake. My best friend. He was being controlled by some weird, cloaked guy. Then, Sara whipped off her gloves. "I'm not afraid, to take a stand!" she shouted, flinging ice at Jake. It hit him in the heart. Then, she froze the hooded figure in it's tracks. I threw the hood off. "Who are you?" I demanded to the strange man I saw underneath. "Trixie's ex-boyfriend." The man replied. After healing Jake, he exploded. He was a spirit. A real spirit. The next day, I asked Mrs. Trixie about the strange man I saw. This was after Sara trusted me, and now we are dating. It's great. Mrs. Trixie told me that her ex-boyfriend committed suicide after she rejected him. She can't get over it. So, I commanded him to go away. In a flash of light, now, he wouldn't appear again.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! See you in Chapter Five, dear readers!**

**~charlielifelover~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. I don't owe MCL, but I do owe my OC's: Tiffany, Alvin, Emily, Victoria, Alexander, Adam, Ariel, Sara, Jake, and Dave (Ms. Trixie's ex-boyfriend) This is for my entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. All of your favorite character return, including some new ones for the amazing sequel. Will include The Girl with The Ice Powers and the Boy with The Healing Powers, as the high school reunion approaches, the birth of babies, and lots of other amazing things! Find out what will happen in this amazing sequel!**

**Love, EmmaIceHeart**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Reborn**

**(This chapter title my younger brother came up with. Please give him some credit.)**

**Sara's POV**

It's been a week since Alvin and I were dating. Like, maybe at least 3-4 months. Alvin is really sweet, and he always cares for me. His sister, Emily is almost turning into her father! Goodness! Well, at least she doesn't skip, and she gets good grades, which surprised her parents. Big time. It really did. Now, I don't have to live in fear anymore, as Alvin healed me.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

My healing powers are gone. Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted. It was a week since I have healed Sara's ice powers. I miss them, a lot.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

It feels like I have been reborn. Reborn as a totally perfect, normal average teenage girl, looking for love. I have found it.

* * *

**So sorry if this chapter is short, I have been really, really, REALLY busy! School has put a tough rock on me. Next chapter: Flashback, (another title my brother came up with, by the way) in which there is a flashback to when Tiffany and Nathaniel's twins are welcomed into the world.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. I don't owe MCL, but I do owe my OC's: Tiffany, Alvin, Emily, Victoria, Alexander, Adam, Ariel, Sara, Jake, and Dave (Ms. Trixie's ex-boyfriend) This is for my entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The sequel to Tiffany Sweet Amoris. All of your favorite character return, including some new ones for the amazing sequel. Will include The Girl with The Ice Powers and the Boy with The Healing Powers, as the high school reunion approaches, the birth of babies, and lots of other amazing things! Find out what will happen in this amazing sequel!**

**Love, EmmaIceHeart**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Flashback**

**(Another chapter title from my brother.)**

**Tiffany's POV**

"Ahhh! Nathaniel! The baby's coming!" I scream. Nathaniel ran in. "Don't worry honey, we'll get to the hospital." He placed our family and friends on speed dial. "Hurry to the hospital, fast! Tiffany's having the baby!"

**At the hospital...**

"You will be having twins," the doctor said, and there was a smile on my face, as well as Nathaniel. "PUSH!" the doctor yelled. I pushed. "Argh." Nathaniel squeezed my hand. "Again!" the doctor cried. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." A loud cry echoed in the room. "It's a girl," the doctor proclaimed. The nurses grabbed the baby and washed it. "Our beautiful daughter," Nathaniel mused. "PUSH!" the doctor screamed. I pushed. "Argh!" Nathaniel was still squeezing my hand. "Honey, you're doing it," he said, to encourage me. I pushed, a really strong one. "ARGH!" A wail was heard. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Nathaniel looked at me. "You did it!" Our families rushed in. "Where's our grandchildren?" our mothers asked, in unison. Nathaniel and I laughed. Then, the doctors arrived, and our parents held the two. "What will you name them?" Nathaniel's mother asked. "Alexander and Victoria," Nathaniel responded. "Hm. Alexander and Victoria... Perfect names for two perfect grandchildren," Nathaniel's father proclaimed. Then, they gave the babies to us, and all of our friends entered. "Heh. Alexander looks just like Tiffany, while Victoria looks like you," Castiel smirked. Nathaniel frowned. "Thanks, Castiel." Smiling towards Kentin and Emilia, he turned to them. "Tiffany and I want you two to be the godparents." Emilia gasped. "We would love too!"

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is short...**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


End file.
